Anyone I Want to Be
|year = 2018 |position = 1st |points = 215 |previous = "Mój dom" |next = "Superhero"}}"Anyone I Want to Be" was the Polish entry in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Minsk, performed by Roksana Węgiel. It was crowned the winner with 215 points, giving the country its first-ever win. Lyrics Polish/English= Used to live in the shadow Now I’m not afraid to risk it all I can talk a bit louder With a power of a thunderstorm Mam niepokorny stan Czuję coraz mocniej dzień po dniu Kiedy moje serce złapie rytm Nie powiem stop, nie powiem stój Chce unosić się na wietrze Mogę być, tym kim zechce Lecę tam gdzie nieznany ląd Sięgam gdzie nie sięga wzrok I just wanna scream at the top of my lungs Shout it from the rooftop loud I speak my heart and I know I can be Anyone I want to be Life’s never really black or white There’s more to it than meets the eye I speak my mind and now I know I can be Anyone I want to be Minuta, dwie przede mną cel Nie wybieram dróg na skrót Trzymam z całych sił za ster Mogę zdobyć każdą z gór Mam niepokorny stan Będę sobą nawet, jeśli świat Już napisał dla mnie inny plan Ja powiem stop, ja powiem pas Chce unosić się na wietrze Mogę być, tym kim zechce Lecę tam gdzie nieznany ląd Dam daram daram daram Świat dziś mieni się milionem barw Chowam w dłoniach najcenniejszy skarb Nawet jeśli przyjdzie biec pod wiatr Wiem, że możesz tak jak ja Życie to nie tylko czerń i biel Teraz chwytam każdy dzień Nawet jeśli przyjdzie biec pod wiatr Wiem, że możesz tak jak ja Jeszcze przedwczoraj niepewność Strach, który budził ze snu Wystarczy chwila by móc Zamknąć co było na klucz Jeszcze przedwczoraj niepewność Strach, który budził ze snu Wystarczy chwila by móc Oh oh oh, oh oh oh Dam daram daram daram Life’s never really black or white There’s more to it than meets the eye I speak my mind and now I know I can be Anyone I want to be |-| Translate= Used to live in the shadow Now I’m not afraid to risk it all I can talk a bit louder With a power of a thunderstorm My rebellious position I feel every day more and more When my heart catch a beat I won’t say stop I won’t say stay I wanna float on the wind I can be whoever I want I am going where unknown land is I reach where my eyes can not reach I just wanna scream at the top of my lungs Shout it from the rooftop loud I speak my heart and I know I can be Anyone I want to be Life’s never really black or white There’s more to it than meets the eye I speak my mind and now I know I can be Anyone I want to be One minute, two minutes the goal is ahead Do not choose shortcuts I hold the rudder with all my strength I can get any of the mountains My rebellious position I will be myself even if the world Has already written different plan for me I will say stop, I will say no bid I wanna float on the wind I can be whoever I want I am going where unknown land is Dam daram daram daram The world today has a million colors I hide the most precious treasure in my hands Even if it comes to run against the wind I know you can do as I do Life is not just black and white Now I’m grabbing every new day Even if it comes to run against the wind I know you can do as I do The day before yesterday uncertainty Fear that wake me up from sleep Just a moment to be able to Lock what was before The day before yesterday uncertainty Fear that wake me up from sleep Just a moment to be able to Oh oh oh, oh oh oh Dam daram daram daram Life’s never really black or white There’s more to it than meets the eye I speak my mind and now I know I can be Anyone I want to be Videos Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2018 Category:Poland in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Winning Songs